


Dead Set on Revenge

by Bi_sectional



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cock & Ball Torture, Dark Will Graham, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Freddie Lounds is bi, Gay, Getting to Know Each Other, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Molly Graham is lesbian and had comphet for Will, Murder, Murder Husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Molly Graham/Will Graham, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Revenge, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba, not the fun kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_sectional/pseuds/Bi_sectional
Summary: Molly Graham awakes in her hospital room to find Will ran away with Hannibal, the psychopathic serial killer who sawed his head open. She has lost all hope in life, that is, until Freddie Lounds comes into the picture.Meanwhile, Will and Hannibal are living indulgently in Cuba. They murder whomever they see fit. It’s only a matter of time before people dead set on revenge zero in on them.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Freddie Lounds, Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	1. The Teacup Shatters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know my other fics need to be finished but currently my hyper fixation is Hannibal and my neurodivergent brain won’t let me focus on anything that isn’t Hannibal

Molly Graham groaned in pain as the heart monitor beeped and pulsed. Her eyes opened groggily. Her head pounded, throbbing like ten trains had crashed into her face, splitting it open. 

Wally sat next to her on the bed, game console fixed to his face. 

“Mom, Will ran off with that serial killer,” Wally said, placing the console on top of the bedside table. 

“What? He was just working a case, he wouldn’t leave me,” she said, not believing it. 

Will was too thoughtful to do something like that. Besides, it was too early to think about murderers. All she wanted to think about now was finding some coffee and painkillers. 

Wally shrugged and picked up his console again, leaving the room to sit in the waiting area. 

Molly groaned as she reached up to wipe the sleep dust out of her eyes. Her entire body ached. The pain stemming from the bullet wound seeps into her limbs, making the slightest movement grueling. 

She pushed the pain aside as she thought. Will was probably just tying things up with the FBI, he would come to her hospital room later. He always came back to her, no matter what.

Her husband was distant; both emotionally and physically, but it was part of overcoming the trauma he had endured. At least, that’s what the online forums said. Living with someone with an empathy disorder wasn’t easy, add trauma on top of that, and it was no walk in the park.

But Molly didn’t care that Will wasn’t an easy man to live with. He was kind and he cared for her, Wally, and their dogs. He provided a home for them, a roof over her head. 

He was a lot easier to live with than a lot of guys Molly had to deal with before. The men who did the bare minimum around the house, expecting her to clean, cook, and complete every other household chore just because they worked. The men who would down six beers a night and yell their lungs out into the dark hours of the mornings. The men who would scream at her and call her a bitch for arguing with them. 

In comparison, Will was easier to live with. Will was a good man, nothing like those other men Molly knew. He loved her, and she loved him, so everything would be fine. Love was all she needed. She could wait for him to return, like he always did. 

So she waited. And waited. And waited. The sun crept lower and lower in the sky, light from the blinds receding further into the shadows of the corner. 

After a few hours, Molly sighed and grabbed her phone. What was going on? Her fingers paused above the keyboard as she typed the first few letters of the website.    
  


_ TattleCr/ _

Should she even check?

She knew how much Will hated TattleCrime. 

Freddie Lounds had damaged his reputation more than once, claiming he was insane, that he was conspiring with Dr. Lecter, that he was a murderer. 

“It takes one to catch one”, she had written. Molly remembered hearing about the case against Will a few years ago. Freddie had claimed Will murdered five girls, taking a page out of Garret Jacob Hobbs’ book. 

But that wasn't the man Will was. Molly knew that. He called Freddie’s particular style of writing, “ Criminal justice journalism being a euphemism for tabloid reporting”. 

But Molly was worried. Will would have called her by now, he would have let her know where he was. So she finished typing and hit search.

The front page of the website was plastered with photos of Will, Dr. Lecter and the man who tried to kill her. Albeit, he was shown in a body bag, barely recognizable from the carnage painting his face. 

_ TattleCrime.com _   
**_Murder Husbands Escape Again, Killing the Red Dragon: Dead or Alive?_ **

_ Exclusive report by Freddie Lounds  _

The article title jumped out on the website page. Big bold white letters against a yellow and black border. 

Molly scrunched her face up in disgust. To even insinuate that her husband would… be  _ that.  _ To insinuate her husband had some part in that  _ madness _ … It broiled her blood. 

Will wouldn’t do that, he wouldn’t run away with the man who had ruined his life. Will hated Dr. Lecter. He only visited him because he was insightful on a case. That was the  _ only _ reason. 

Freddie Lounds didn’t know what she was talking about. Her husband would never leave her, much less for a cannibal.

What did she know? The redhead was just a third rate tabloid reporter, coming up with clickbait titles to get ad revenue. She was just looking for the best story, it couldn't be true. It  _ had _ to be false.

Still… no one had called her to inform her of what happened… She begrudgingly clicked on the article.

_ Tattlecrime.com _

**_Murder Husbands Escape Again, Killing the Red Dragon: Dead or Alive?_ **

_ Exclusive report by Freddie Lounds _

_ Cannibalistic serial killer Doctor Hannibal Lecter and FBI profiler Will Graham are nowhere to be found. Traces of their evidence were found at the crime scene of Francis Dolarhyde, better known as The Red Dragon. His body was laid on the ground, mutilated and covered in blood. Hair and textile evidence places Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter at the house a few hours before they murdered Dolarhyde. Now the question is, did they survive their fall off the cliff, or are they at the bottom of the sea?  _

Molly closed her phone. She had read enough. 

Despite her grievances towards Freddie Lounds, she obviously had an inside source at the FBI. There was too much compelling evidence. Her worst fear… was  _ true.  _

  
“ _ Will ran off with that serial killer,”  _

Wally had been trying to spare her from reading the article, somehow he had seen it. He had known, and he had wanted to spare her the pain of seeing just how badly Will had betrayed her. 

  
Apparently, Will was not the man she thought him to be. She grit her teeth and clenched her jaw. She wanted nothing more than to scream and destroy the pristine hospital room, but she couldn’t even do that. 

She  _ couldn’t _ because her body was in so much pain it hurt to curl her  _ pinky _ . But physical pain was the least of her worries now.

Her throat burned and her eyes teared up. Will had abandoned her at her weakest. 

He didn't even spare a second thought before plunging head first into the ocean with a  _ cannibal _ . He hadn't thought about her or Wally or even their dogs. He had just… abandoned them like the strays he picked off the side of the road. 

He  _ left _ her, and he  _ wasn’t _ coming back. 

  
_Knock Knock Knock_

The rasp knocks sounded on the creaky wooden door _._ Molly sighed and said,”Come in,”

”Hello, I’m Freddie Lounds, I would like to interview you on Will Graham,” The red headed woman said, stepping through the door. 

Speak of the devil, Molly thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 


	2. Murder Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In response, the man in question leaned down and kissed the other. As they kissed, their hands interlocked and their eyes closed. Every moment they shared was like an injection of ecstasy into their bloodstreams. Hannibal’s gentleness was intoxicating.”  
> Hannibal and Will murder a man who catcalled a young girl and then they share a nice ~bonding~ moment. 
> 
> Tw for graphic violence, the murder scene starts and ends with ***, so if you want to skip over that, you can. (There will be an explanation of the murder in less graphic terms in the next chapter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all better enjoy this I had to search up cock and ball torture terms for this chapter.

_ Meanwhile in Cuba _

The dark streetlight illuminated the scene of passion and blood in a faint iridescent hue. Will stood over the mutilated body, harsh black shadows sculpting the contours of his face. 

  
The man they victimized was virtually a nobody. There was nothing significant about him, except for the fact that a young girl was catcalled by him.

Will didn’t understand the Spanish the man spoke, but he recognized the tone of voice, and Hannibal noticed the display of harassment as well. 

_ Earlier that week, _

_ Will sipped on a cup of black coffee, steam billowing upwards into the air. He drank in his surroundings. In the red brick plaza, there was a huge twisted tree, several other shops, and quite a few people. _

_ He wouldn’t have noticed the man walking past the tree if it weren’t for the fact that he shouted, “buen culo, ¿el frente es tan caliente como el trasero?” (Nice ass, is the front as hot as the back?) to a young girl.  _

_ She couldn’t have been older than sixteen. She wore pink flip flops, a cartoon shirt, and pastel blue shorts. She was obviously a child.  _

_ The brown haired girl froze and then suddenly ran away, fuschia flip flops smacking loudly on the plaza. The old man tried to chase her, but ended up having to sit down after only a few seconds, winded from the physical exertion.  _

_ The man called after her again and again, until she was a speck against the landscape.  _

_ Even though he was a cannibal, he didn’t understand how people could be that disgusting.  _

_ “That man was terribly rude,” Hannibal said, lowering his newspaper.  _

_ Will gave a side glare to the greasy sleeze of a  _ **_pig;_ ** _ to call him a man was insinuating he had human decency.  _

_ The man was old, maybe in his late sixties. He had a few strands of hair that he slicked back over his bald head, making him resemble a cockroach.  _

_ Will turned his eyes back to Hannibal.  _

_ He already knew what his answer would be, but he decided to ask anyway,  _

_ “What do you say to having steaks for dinner?”  _

“ _ I say… I want mine rare, flesh raw from the pig,”  _

_ “Let’s employ an ethical butcher then,” _ _  
  
_

The old man’s face had been entirely mutilated, acid poured on it while he was still alive. Hannibal leaned down and forced a bar of soap into the pigs’ jaw. To metaphorically, of course, cleanse his mouth. To literally cleanse his mouth as well. Will had taken the liberty of… dirtying it with the man’s sins. 

***

Will had taken great pleasure in beating the man, punching and kicking him against the roughly textured pavement. The man’s skin was scraped up beyond recognition, dirt mixed in with blood in the open wounds. 

“No, no, por favor,” the man had cried, begging Will to stop brutalizing him.

He almost cried tears of joy when Hannibal pushed past Will and stood over the man. Those tears of joy soon turned into agony as the Lithuanian sprayed acid into the man’s eyes. Hannibal took the bottle and coated the rest of the pedophile’s body in the acid as well. 

“NOOO” The man thrashed and twisted, reaching up for his eyes. He seized up when he felt that every movement he made forced the acid to seep into his pores more. After watching him suffer for a little, Hannibal turned to face Will. 

“Hold him down, if you will,” 

Will nodded and used the strength of his arms to hold down the man’s chest, not that he was in any condition to fight back anyways. 

Hannibal set aside the acid and opened his surgical kit. The stainless steel scalpel glinted in the dim light, a promise of what was to come. The man was utterly clueless as to what was about to happen, too busy groveling in his pain. 

“You won’t be needing these,” Hannibal said, using the blunt end of the blade to poke at the  _ pigs _ crotch. 

The sleazy old man’s eyes bulged out of his skull. He shook his head violently and sobbed, heaving with fear. Hannibal removed the man’s pants and underwear, and he pressed the sharp blade to the scrotum. 

  
“NO NO NO,” 

“¿Quieres que corte más alto?” (Oh, do you want me to slice further up?) Hannibal asked, tilting his head and smiling. 

“NO NO, POR FAVOR, NO” (No,no, please, no)

“Como lo preguntaste con tanta cortesía, me abstendré de extirpar sus testículos.” (Because you asked so politely, I will refrain from removing your testes).

The man sighed in relief. Hannibal chuckled and nodded to Will to hold the man down tighter. 

He made a clean slice and popped out a testicle. He placed it on the ground. He did the other one in a similar manner. 

“It appears my hand slipped, sorry,” Hannibal said as he peeled off his surgical gloves. 

The man scrambled around blindly for his testicles. He found them bloody on the ground, and tried to put them back into his scrotum. When the testicles rolled back down to the ground, the man reached for them again. And again. And again. 

Honestly, it was amusing watching the pigs grasp for his power, his means of subjecting young girls to his violence. 

“You want them back so badly? Fine,”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow as Will took the testicles from the man and shoved them into the man’s mouth. The man tried to shout, but Will’s strong hand held his mouth shut. When he felt him swallow, he wrapped his hands around the wrinkly old neck and squeezed until there was no heartbeat. 

“Forced to swallow his misdeeds,” Hannibal said, eyes gleaming with his pride for Will. He couldn’t have thought of a more theatrical way to enact justice himself. 

***

After killing the man, Will looked up into the streetlight. His arms and legs were soaked in blood from brutalizing the pig. A wave of righteousness washed over his body. He had rid the world of another cockroach, and it felt good to kill people who deserved it. 

He said with conviction, “This is my design,”

Hannibal stood up from where he was crouched next to the body, surgically removing organs.    
  


Organs that would be hungrily consumed by hands with blood caked on them.

He placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder and whispered,

”This is  _ our _ design,” 

\--

After  _ ‘dinner’ _ the pair showered and changed clothes, not quite ready to retire for the evening. 

Hannibal sat reading from his iPad on the red pleated couch, Will lounging next to him. Out of habit, as he did after every murder, Hannibal searched “tattlecrime.com” into his browser. 

_ Tattlecrime.com _

**_Murder Husbands Escape Again, Killing the Red Dragon: Dead or Alive?_ **

_ Exclusive report by Freddie Lounds _

The article was filled with Freddie’s usual assumptions and opinions that skewed the objectivity of her writing. Typical tabloid reporting. 

  
“It appears Ms. Lounds has written another article about us,”

Will looked over at Hannibal, raising an eyebrow. Why Hannibal still bothered to check  _ tattlecrime.com  _ was beyond his comprehension. 

“Let me guess, she called us murder husbands?” Will huffed out.

Even though he collaborated with Freddie in the past, he still hated her for ruining his reputation. She convinced people he was crazy, he technically was at one point, just not when she claimed he was. She called him a murderer, but again, wrong timing. 

“It’s suiting though, no? Does it bother you?” Hannibal asked, tilting his head. 

Will sighed and turned away, not wanting to face Hannibal when he confessed what he was about to say. 

“I suppose I still have residual  _ feelings _ for Molly,” 

Even with his gaze averted, he could sense the tension radiating from Hannibal. Hannibal’s jaw clenched and he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. 

Will’s pulse increased and sweat started to drip down his forehead. He shouldn’t have said anything. He messed their night up, it had been going so well, too. They hadn’t even bickered, which was a first. _Way to fuck it up, Graham._ His anxiety was steadily increasing by the moment. They were supposed to have a relaxing night, but no he just _had_ to talk about her. 

Of course Hannibal wouldn’t want to be reminded of Molly. 

“When we let someone… enter our lives it can be  _ difficult  _ to let them go,” Hannibal said, trying to level his voice. 

It annoyed him that Will even thought to replace him in the first place. He had wanted Will to embrace his nature, not hide from it. Molly Graham was a piss poor attempt at replacing Hannibal, and it insulted him that Will even thought of the two as comparable. 

She had only slowed Will's becoming, reverting him back to the simple country man he pretended to be before. 

She was probably a very ordinary woman, polite, but boring. In any other instance, Hannibal wouldn’t have sent Dolarhyde after her, but seeing as she was setting Will back…    
  


She made him irrationally jealous. At the mention of her name, he had felt his violent tendencies kick in. 

But Hannibal calmed himself down, Will was here with him now, that’s what mattered. 

Pulling him out of his thoughts,“I wonder who you have  _ that _ experience from, Doctor Lecter” Will said, drawing out the r’s in  _ Doctor Lecter _ . With a chuckle, he rested his head on Hannibal’s chest. The steady in and out of the older man’s breathing calmed him. Apparently Hannibal had…  _ forgiven _ him for mentioning their past lives?  _ Maybe you can teach an old dog new tricks.  _

Hannibal smiled and cupped the brunette’s face. Will was with him now, and no regret he had about Molly was great enough to make him leave. He couldn’t let jealousy cloud his gratefulness for what they had.    
“Yes I wonder…” Hannibal whispered softly as he pushed Will’s loose curls back and caressed his face. 

His hands were feather light touches, ghosting over softly tanned skin. Will’s eyes fluttered open. His long dark eyelashes were shadowing his azure eyes. 

“Hannibal?”

In response, the man in question leaned down and kissed the other. As they kissed, their hands interlocked and their eyes closed. Every moment they shared was like an injection of ecstasy into their bloodstreams. Hannibal’s gentleness was intoxicating.   
  


They were both blissfully ignorant to the events about to transpire. 

  
  



End file.
